Rocket Harry Raccoon
by GamesRMine
Summary: Accidental magic plus desperation can equal out of this world results like say Rocket raccoon is harry potter….did I just read that right?


Alright I had this thought in my head but unfortunately I have had a lot on my plate and can't find the time to write though it should be known that **I am not permanently** stopping, but expect my updates to be well few and far between as I have also lost by beta. Oh one last thing this I my continue but do not count on it so feel free to use any idea of this, if any of you want you can copy paste it and do what ever you want to this story.

A large massive being with an out of proportioned head looks out into the universe "Greetings I am the Watcher" the being now known as the watcher begins. "I have seen many other alternate universe where things have changed drastically and this is one such tale. We all know about Rocket Raccoon and many of his origins but have you ever wondered if there was more to this Raccoon then meets the eye?"

Harry James Potter actually getting scared for the first time in a long while as it appeared that the Dursleys have forgotten all about him after they locked him in his cupboard under the stars a day ago as his 'present' for turning four and have yet to give him any food since then just started to make him desperate…and the first rule of accidental magic is that it is caused by emotion all that was left is a stray thought which just so happened to be "Want to be far away." The thing with magic is that how 'far away' is normal determined by how much they want but in this case it was a far as possible. So it came to be that Harry teleported himself out of earth's solar system and into a whole new planet.

Another rule about magic is that you do not do self-transformations around babies and toddlers as they sometimes become prone to accidently using it themselves as there tiny body's absorb some of it though it is only ever happens during sever cases of accidently magic like say teleporting to a distant solar system could in theory let a boy accidently use an animagus transformation, of course the odds of this happening are over six million to one as it would require massive amount of magical energy much more than any child could produce, though due to a part of Voldemort's magic and soul in Harry's famous scar made excellent fuel for such an event. Thanks to the Dursleys neglectful behaver Harry's animagus form changed into a survivor a raccoon. All of this resulted in Harry James Potter becoming a raccoon on a very distant planet and this is where our story begins…

Blinking his eyes Harry slowly came to and to his shock he was not in his cupboard, but on some rocky ground that seemed to shine orange. That was not the only thing to change has he finally noticed that he had a snout jetting out in front of his face. Quickly reaching up he found out that it was not only his face but his body has changed as well while he started to examine his body he never noticed a large humanoid form sneak up on him. Harry was just starting to being less freaked out about the fact that he is now a furry little animal when he felt a sharp pain in his butt, turning his head he noticed a very large needle sticking out of it and a blue skinned man standing a few feet away. As his vison faded he heard the blue skinned thing murmured about low life form escaping before all went blank.

A very bright light was what Harry awoke to see he was floating in some liquid though everything was still blurry. A tapping noise behind alerted him to someone coming though he found he could not turn to face him. "So this is the subject 89P13?" an almost disproving voice asked from behind his tank.

"In-lest there is a another small furry thing on this rock, then this his him." A gruff voice answered also behind his tank.

"Funny, I thought he would be bigger." The more cultured disproving voice spoke again. "Oh, well let's begin the cybernetic experiments first." This time Harry was able to get a look at the figure as he came from behind his tank to his front while looking at his face. The figure had a grayish skin tone which only variation happened to be around his eyes to give a sunken in look, his face was set into a nearly sadistic expression that would not look out of place on a mad scientist in one of Dudley's comics. "What are you waiting for?" the cultured figure said to gruff one, and that was all Harry know before pain.

Over the next several days the two 'scientist' continued there twisted experiments on the so called 'lower-life forms' from modifying his skeletal structures to importing cyberonics, importing knowledge into the lower-life forms like how to pilot a ship, engineering, laws, races, factions ….military tactics and the newest weaponry data. All seemed to be going well till they learned that they should not have put the last two in there all because some Idiot left a pistol near the experiment and that's how the entire bases was abandoned due to a now homicidal raccoon once named harry potter.

please note that anyone that wants to use this idea is welcome as I just could not get this out of my head.


End file.
